John Bristow
John is played by suethor Jess who thinks he's more than swell. His account also accounts for his daughter Marie Bristow who when she turns 13 will get her own account. John first arrived as a NPC using Amras Seregon's account in the thread A Shelter. "We are all people here, good, bad, ugly, beautiful, powerful and weak, we are people and should be treated as such, no matter what." ''-John Appearance John is as tall as your average man, with short dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. He's build strong, because that's simply the kind of man he is. Large but not imposing, never imposing. Character John grew up in Liverpool to good parents, he left when he was eighteen as an apprentice to a carpenter. It eventually left him in France where he tried his hand at his new trade and found himself homeless and alone. But that didn't dampen his spirits, he knew everything would be okay. Eventually through many trials and tribulations he was able to get a run down old house and covert it in to a homeless shelter. He met his wife when he was 22 and had his daughter a few years later. This past year his wife was killed in crossfire during the revolution. But that's not what makes up John. He's a quiet, religious, loving man, with an open heart and open arms for any one or anything that needs his help. He has yet to find time to get angry, nor does he rarely get frustrated, a little down hearted maybe, but what man does not? His daughters are his world to him, his biological one as well as his adopted one, Hazel. He'd adopt Lost as well, if she wasn't a couple years past the age limit, although if people asked, he'd tell them she was his daughter. But there's still more than that, although it was hard to admit it to himself as well as to his wife and friends, John has always known that his sexuality wasn't on the straight path. But he knew, that he wasn't gay, because he still found himself attracted to women. But he knew that he could be attracted to men as well. It never worried him that the church looked down on such behaviors, because he knew his god was a kind and loving god. That his god never hated or discriminated for any reasons, that the church had at least that wrong. He knew it, because he felt it, in his heart. Powers John is also psychic, but it's not something he flaunts openly like most other things. He'd rather not be burned as a witch, he had heard of such things and found it crude and disgusting, and not exactly the way he'd like to die. So he keeps his powers quiet, using them only for those in need. But it isn't easy for him to do so, because his visions come from contact. He can see through his mind's eye in to whomever he's touchings mind. But it doesn't come to him like a movie, it comes to him in clips, and phrases, allowing him first to see the most prominent things in the person's mind, then the things they keep hidden inside. Rarely do visions come, and when they do, they rarely tell him of anything... important as explained in his first appearance on the verse in a conversation with the Elf girl Wildfeather. ---- ''John awaited her and closed the door behind her and closed his eyes, reaching out and touching her forehead. '' ''"Wildfeather of the land of shadows, orphaned at the age of 11, princess, proud of her virginity..." he sat there for a moment before pulling his hand away. "Please come sit down at the table..." he walked toward the table. Wild looked up at him in surprise when he touched her, but her own supernatural powers told her she had nothing to fear from him. She smiled. "You are psychic! And get your information by touching people! Do you get visions as well?" She came over to the table and sat down. "Visions come and go as they please" he smiled and shuffled the cards "they never say anything important, little things like dishes being broken, Marie getting a cold... meeting Amras." He set out the cards on the table and touched them softly "You prefer to be called Wild yes?" ---- He usually channels his powers through the use of tarot cards. Time on the Verse John spends most of his time at his homeless shelter, Johns Home for the Homeless. Only leaving for days out in the park with his daughters, to visit friends or volunteer at the hospital where his friend Isa is a Head Nurse. His first appeareance on the verse, was again as a NPC in the thread A Shelter where he attempts to help Wildfeather with a reading. Later in the thread Wild returns to the shelter after a falling out at Notre Dame where she had been living, due to the fact that she had killed the man who had not only hurt her friend Anna Regan in the past, but had killed Wild's parents. This branches off in to another thread A Cheap Motel where John and Marie take Wild to a motel where Amras is staying. This thread establishes a relationship between John and Amras. It is explained later on that, after the death of John's wife, Amras was there to comfort John. This soon developed in to a relationship, that John knew would one day have to end. ---- He hugged her back and roused Marie who smiled "Are we leafing papa?" "Yes we are, say goodbye to Wild while I say goodbye to Amras" he set Marie down and followed Amras out the door and turned the corner. "My dear boy-" John placed a finger on Amras's lips, before taking the man in to his arms. "There are no need for words" he said softly kissing his neck "I was a fool to dream, even a simple man could see we could never be. I guess it was simply your familiarity Amras, I needed someone to comfort me and you were there." "I will always be there John" he lifted his lips to the other mans and kissed him softly. "But as a friend Amras" ''"Yes, as a friend" Amras sighed and released John. '' ---- John however felt he had betrayed his wife, that his soul was bound to her's even in death. About this time, a young woman came to the shelter with no name, that could see ghostshttp://sueniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=homeless&action=display&thread=4231&page=1. She informed him that the ghosts, would call her Lost of the Lost one. She asked him for help to stop the ghosts, or find a way to allow her to more easily deal with them. John attempted to search for books at Aziraphale's Bookshop http://sueniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=aziraphale&action=display&thread=4696&page=1, and ended up bringing Herbert von Krolock home to help him search. http://sueniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=homeless&action=display&thread=4740&page=1. But the books he borrowed from the shop, proved no help, so his search goes on.